The subject matter presented herein generally relates to optical user input devices for electronic devices.
Current input technologies to control the cursor (mouse pointer) on an electronic device such as a laptop include various pointing devices, for example a touch device pointing device and a Trackpoint® pointing device. Certain electronic devices, for example smart phones and personal digital assistants, include an optical sensor. An optical sensor can be viewed as a small touch device (for example, somewhat similar to a touch pad), and is already in use to control the cursor (mouse pointer) on handheld devices, such as a Blackberry® handheld device. TRACKPOINT is a registered trademark of LENOVO (SINGAPORE) PTE. LTD. in the United States and other countries. BLACKBERRY is a registered trademark of Research In Motion Limited Corp. in the United States and other countries.